The use of reciprocal drawbars in NC Systems to produce displacement of a cutting tool are known in the art.
An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,315 for MACHINING CROSS-FEED HEAD COUNTERWEIGHT SYSTEM wherein a reciprocal drawbar actuated by hydraulic cylinder or otherwise, coaxially with the center of rotation, produces mechanical displacement of a cross-slide on the rotatable tool body. High maintenance requirements for actuating cylinders has created a need for an alternative servo drive. Current servo systems rotate a ball screw which actuates a ball nut coupled to the drawbar which creates axial movement.